


A day in the life of a teenage superhero

by gracebparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Stark Industries, Teen Peter Parker, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebparker/pseuds/gracebparker
Summary: Come to school with peter parker!Post Far From Home for Peter's grade level only, everyone is alive after Endgame.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A day in the life of a teenage superhero

7:25 am- Peter woke up surprisingly early enough to have a functioning morning routine on a rainy Friday in January. He rolled out of bed and looked out his floor-to-ceiling window in his room in Avengers tower and walked to get dressed for the day. After going through the motions of getting ready to leave for school he had an extra ten minutes before he had to go down to get breakfast, so he caught up on his novel while sitting cross legged on the ceiling. 

7:55 am- "Morning kid, there's toast for you on the counter," Tony said. Pepper, Steve, and Natasha sat along the bar stools at the kitchen counter reading various different things and Tony stood making some kind of egg-turnover that looked like it had been to the quantum realm and back. Happy was downstairs waiting in the car to take Peter to school as he ran to the elevator with toast in his mouth. 

"See ya FRIDAY," Peter shouted as he left the elevator on the ground floor. 

"Have a good day at school, Mr. Parker," FRIDAY responded. 

8:05 am- Midtown School of Science and Technology was jam packed in the halls since there was heavy rain in the outside corridors as Peter walked to his first period class, Intermediate Engineering; Tony had gone to the school to protest his registration into the class despite being as advanced as he was, but the school had a policy against juniors taking too high level classes without the prior levels. Class droned on as Ned and Peter sat working on a robotics project far below the status of technology they work on at Stark Industries. Ned was given an internship when Peter continuously bothered Mr. Stark about it. Plus, it made their commute from school easier and they could hang out more often. 

Peter moved into Avengers tower in August, just before the school year started as May had to relocate for her job to California. He missed her, and it was weird not having her around, but the Avengers-- especially Tony-- were supportive guardians nonetheless. 

10:00 am- Peter heard a voice behind him as they opened their lockers after their second class, AP United States History. 

"Sup' Parker? Excited to get an F on your robot project? Your buddy Stark would be so disappointed- oh wait, he doesn't know you exist!" Flash Thomson, who clearly had his parents buy his acceptance to Midtown, was bothering him yet again for reasons unknown.

"Don't you have some homework that you won't do? or friends to bother instead?" Ned shot back, making Flash more annoyed before he decided he had no response and left. 

12:35 pm- Two long classes of AP English and Calculus BC, Peter, Ned and MJ who had joined them after math went to eat lunch in the auditorium for academic decathalon practice. MJ started the meeting and answers were shouted out, mostly from Peter and Betty (the highest scoring members.)

"The square root of 2304 is 48."

"Henry Ford."

"The limit does not exist!"

The practice went on smoothly and they made their way over to their fifth period, PE. This is Peter and Ned's least favorite class. MJ refuses to give PE the grand title of the worst class simply because she can't stand US History and how it misses pivotal parts of American society. 

1:15 pm- "Class, today is the Captain America Pacer Test Challenge" their PE coach addressed to a class of whines. Peter could easily be the top student of his class except he had to hide his spider-abilities to avoid any kind of identity clues, but that didn't mean he had to drop out of pacers before Flash. After about 40 laps back and forth in the gym, most students had stopped immediately, since that was the minimum amount for full credit and anything past 60 was extra credit. Flash looked incredibly worn out and stopped around 55 pacers before he noticed Peter was still going, hardly having slowed from the start. 

"You start the pacers late Parker? " he called out to Peter as he was the only one still going.

"Nope Flash, I think he's just riding the adrenaline of being better than you at everything" MJ called out from nearby, reading a novel and hiding from running any pacers. 

2:30 pm- Peter, Ned and MJ left campus and started walking to the parking lot after class ended. Peter kissed MJ goodbye and promised to call her to talk about his novel once he finished it that night ("I only have 300 pages left, I can finish it tonight") and she went to her car to drive home. That left Peter and Ned waiting for Happy to pick them up and take them back to the tower. Ned could drive himself, but he decided to stay with Peter on most days because it gets awkward having Happy drive him alone. 

When you're busy being a sixteen-year-old superhero, you don't get your driver's license on time. That's just a fact. 

4:00 pm- Tony Stark was coming down the stairs as the two boys ran to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of snacks and quickly retreated to Peter's room. He stifled a laugh at how ridiculous they looked with too many packs of gummies and gatorade bottles for them to comfortably carry. About thirty minutes later he's sitting in the common room when FRIDAY's voice alerts him. 

"Boss, it appears Peter's heart rate is elevated and he is in mild distress." 

Tony asked no follow up questions and ran to Peter's room. Parenting a teenage superhero meant that this alert could mean anything. He threw the door open to see Peter hopping around the room on one foot, having stepped on a lego and flopping over onto his bed. 

"FRIDAY told me you were in distress and I come in to see your room is a mess and you have just stepped on a LEGO? FRIDAY, override baby monitor protocols to only alert me in non-lego related injuries..." his voice trailed off as he left the room and shut the door. 

Ned burst out laughing first and Peter choked on his gatorade at the response of his mentor being so aggravated in his "distress" 

7:00 Ned went home just before five as he usually has to eat his mom's dinners on Friday nights since he was at the tower most nights. Pepper called into Peter's room for him to come down to the common room for shawarma night only to find it completely (a mess, but beside the point) in there. She decided he had most likely gone on patrol early and put his dinner in the fridge and reminded herself to check the spidey suit's location after. 

The avengers sat around the table watching Tangled, per Thor's request ("I enjoy watching the Princess' hair and the horse is wildly hilarious to be Midguardian"), when they heard a loud shout from the other room. 

"You are telling me, that she finished her quest and they fell into the pit? You have to be kidding me MJ that is ridiculous" Peter shouted into his Stark Phone. Natasha and Tony ran into the room after hearing him shout and startled Peter so greatly he fell from the wall he was sitting onto, thankfully onto his bed. 

"Hold on MJ I'll call you back later tonight. Is something wrong?"

"Pepper said you were out on patrol and then we hear you YELL with no warning?" Natasha said, aggravated.

Peter raised his hand to display the noise cancelling headphones he had taken off a few minutes prior and motioned to the ceiling. "I can't read with sound because of my heightened hearing and I sit up there regularly. It seems like I've been here long enough for you to think about checking all of my walls," Peter said sarcastically to his guardians.

"Alright Mr. dramatic come eat dinner," Tony snapped back.

11:00 After shawarma and endless amounts of AP homework, Peter fell asleep exhausted on the common room couch watching Disney Plus. A night owl himself, Clint walked through the main room and noticed Peter asleep, putting a blanket over him, moving his homework out from under his face and put his phone on the charger. Peter slept well that night after a long day of school and good times with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I've wanted someone to write a day in the life for the avengers and the fun everyday stuff they do around the tower we don't see in the films for so long and here it is!
> 
> comment any requests you would like to see or any thoughts about the one shot! <3


End file.
